Wendy Marvel the Purple Dragon Slayer Challege
by Rougedragon
Summary: Challenge/Request inside


Ok, this is my first challenge, but you guys know how in some stories they include a dragon slayer with a new element(and sometimes with its own special traits), and/or how in canon some of the dragon slayers gain a second element. Well, I was thinking what about making one of the dragon slayers gain the powers of one of the most powerful types of dragons out there, more specifically, make Wendy Marvell a purple dragon slayer (pretty much the purple dragon from the legend of Spyro trilogy).

I read a few stories where everyone's favorite blue-haired dragon slayer was the main star of the story, and kicked-butt for example "Kingdom Fairy Tail" or "The Dragon of Night Raid" and honestly I like the direction where the authors of each story are going with them, and I (and I'm know many others) want to read more stories like that. I had this idea of a purple dragon slayer in my head for years but never really had a good way to fully implement it properly.

Wendy has to be the main focus of the story, sure you can focus on other characters as well, but Wendy more or less needs to be the main focus

Wendy needs to be a purple dragon slayer. There needs to be a reasonable way for her to obtain this power, it could be through a lacrima (if you just want to be lazy) or it through other means such as it was a hidden power within her, or it was given to her by a higher power, or it was obtained by a magic artifact, heck you could do it where a purple dragon's (like Malefor) soul was transferred inside of her and she got the abilities of the purple dragon in the process.

I feel like I need to discuss this part, Romance, I'm sure some of you writers would feel the need to ship and I not saying anything against it. However, in most cases, they just feel like the relationship is forced. You can do pairings, just as long as it doesn't come across as force (such as love in first sight kind of deal), and please don't pair Wendy with someone who is significantly older than her (aka Mest. seriously, people, Wendy is only about 13 years old, that guy is like at least 30 years old. I'm sure even pairing Spyro and Wendy together is a better ship then that, **AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME SPECIES, NOR AM I EVEN SAYING YOU SHOULD EVEN USE THAT PAIRING EITHER** ) and don't break up a canon pairing just to satisfy your OTP, it's not cool guys.

It would probably be best if Wendy doesn't unlock all of the element all at once. It didn't happen to Spyro nor did it happen to even Malefor. Each of them unlocked one element one after the other.

Dimensional travel, it really is up to you on how this should play out really. You could have Wendy and maybe some of her friends get send to Spyro's world, or you could have some of the legend of Spyro characters come to the fairy tail world, or neither but it would be best if some form of knowledge on the purple dragon was available to Wendy.

Of course, there would need to be for some kind of conflict for Wendy to need her new purple dragon abilities. An idea for that could be to use Malefore as the big bad in some way, but not directly, as using him physically in the fairy tail world would no doubt be extremely dangerous as it was in the legend of Spyro's world. Another idea would make some tuff OCs that could have originated in the Fairy tail world or the legend of Spyro's world.

The elements that a purple dragon have are but not limited to; fire, ice, lightning, earth, time(yes, time), and aether(or Convexity Breath). All of these elements combined with Wendy's sky magic would give her a heck of a lot more versatility, and instead of just changing into a form that combines both her wind element and another, allow her to just switch between each element at the beginning then maybe merged at least two elements later on.

For those wondering what aether is, it's actually the true element of the purple dragon and surpasses all of the elements. According to lore, aether's "strength is equivalent of suns, gravity and the righteous might of passing comets; it is the spiritual matter the very universe is made of and the 'true element' of The Purple Dragon of Legend. Its power resides within its connection to the cosmos and specifically to 'spirit energy'." However a purple dragon would need to unlock Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth before they could even tap into aether, so the same would apply to Wendy. It should also be noted that since aether would be so powerful it should drain the users magic even faster than when one uses a dual element such as Natsu's lighting flame mode, which could help keep it relatively balanced.

More info on aether ( wiki/Aether)

Crash VS Spyro | DEATH BATTLE! (for other basic purple dragon info) ( watch?v=Uizkh5VBUPI)


End file.
